


Love Knows No Bounds

by GayJoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Appreciation Week, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayJoy/pseuds/GayJoy
Summary: Some early Malec fiction for y'all, before marriage and dating, but after Alec and Lydia's 'wedding'. Very fluffy because I love them so much. Also some smut, get ready. I know I'm late to the party but it's not really finished yet, enjoy!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is fluff if you're here for that, but if you're just here for the smut skip to chapter 2 ;}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP fuel

Alec stood outside Magnus’ door not ready to knock yet. It had been a week or two since his failed wedding when he had finally let his guard down and displayed his feelings. It felt great but he hadn’t had time to anticipate what the aftermath would look like and his anxiety got the best of him. He was swamped at the institute and still getting the silent treatment from his mother and dirty looks from his fellow shadow hunters. It was a lot to deal with, and though he wanted to reach out to Magnus, he was always either too busy or self-conscious to go for it. But tonight he was done working, his phone was silenced, and he couldn’t bear to ignore Magnus any longer. So with no plan and no real excuse, he knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” he heard Magnus’ voice sing, Alec’s heart lept.  
“Alexander! What a pleasant surprise, come in!” Magnus had been working out, shirtless and glistening he closed the door behind them.  
“What can I do for you shadow hunter?” he said walking over to the bar. Alec panicked for a moment ‘Shit make something up’ he thought.  
“How about a drink?” Alec said, clever enough.  
Magnus looked at him perplexed, “Hmm, no demands? No rifts to close or injuries to heal?”.  
“No Magnus,” he said rolling his eyes, “I just- I wanted to see you. It’s been a rough couple of weeks”.  
Magnus grinned and blushed a little, “Right. How are things at the institute since our little performance?” he handed Alec a drink and sipped his own.  
“Hah, well my mother is still pretty upset, she refuses to speak to me. There’s been lots of dirty looks and talking behind my back from people I barely even know...but, that’s why it’s good to be here because I don’t have to think about that now and I don’t want to. I don’t worry about being judged by you ”.  
“Oh Alec,” he put a hand on Alec’s cheek, “you’re right, the only judgment I have is that you are far too beautiful and sweet to be put down by any worthless nephilim”.  
Alec tried to suppress a huge grin and put a hand on Magnus’ bare chest, “Thank you”.  
Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes danced over his body and settled on his lips. He wanted to kiss him, ‘agh, you waited too long’ Alec thought and he pulled away to go sit on the couch.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t call- I wanted to and I should have but-”  
“It’s alright Alexander, I assumed you had some things to work out and some thinking to do. Although I couldn’t help but wonder if you had...lost interest”, he sat next Alec.  
“Not at all, I thought about you a lot. I’m just getting used to letting myself feel- the way I feel about you”.  
“It’s O-K Alec, yo-”  
“No, I know, but I’ve spent my whole life pushing it away and hating my feelings and now that’s changing but it still feels wrong sometimes and- it’s not that I believe that, I just think it’ll take some time to get used to. And I’m trying because I- I really like you Magnus”.  
“My oh my, I could get used to this Alexander. In touch with his feelings, articulating his needs! You can take all the time you need, I will never expect anything from you that you’re not comfortable with. And in case I haven’t made this abundantly clear already, I like you too Alec, and I’m here for you”. Alec laid his head on Magnus’ chest and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.  
“Well I hope you don’t mind, but I told my friend Catarina I’d advise her on some relationship issues tonight, she should be over soon. She'll be happy to finally meet you, I might have mentioned you a few times”  
“Reeeeally?” Alec said raising his eyebrows up and down with a smirk, "What did you say?" he asked adorably excited.  
"I told her there was a stunning shadowhunter that I had my eye on, and that he was struggling with some things, but that I truly hoped to win the game of cat and mouse that we were playing...and I might have shared a few choice words about Lydia, but can you really blame me? I mean look at us, who would wanna break this up".  
"Well, I never really wanted to but I did come close to seriously overcomplicating things," Alec said blushing.  
"I forgive you," Magnus said rubbing his thumb over his rosy cheeks.

When Catarina arrived they were already 3 martinis to the wind, cackling and intertwined on the couch.  
“Well, it looks like I have some catching up to do!”, she said joining them.  
“In more ways than one…” Magnus said looking suggestively at Alec and winking.  
“He thinks I’m wasted, but I’m not! I’m this clumsy and awkward naturally, I just own it better now!”  
“I believe you sweetheart, I have yet to meet one who can out-drink this chump”  
“What can I say? Centuries of drinking have quite an effect on tolerance”, Magnus said grabbing three wine glasses, “Now I think it’s time to break out the wine”.  
“Soooo…”, Catarina said raising an eyebrow, “are you guys finally an item??”  
Magnus looked at Alec and he looked back trying to see what he was thinking before giving an answer.  
“...I’d say so,” Alec said maintaining eye contact. Magnus beamed.  
“AAAH! We’ve all been waiting for it, I’m so happy for you guys!!”  
“Well as exciting as this news is, I will not be distracted from the juicy gossip you promised,” Magnus gave Alec a sweet little kiss, “Spill it! Who is this mystery man you’ve been hiding?”  
“You better pour the wine honey”, and he did. They talked for quite a while. Not long after they polished off the bottle, the conversation wound down, Catarina was ready to head home.  
“I’ll walk you out”, Magnus insisted.

“Alec seems wonderful, I’m so glad he finally came around,” Catarina said as they waited for her cab.  
“Hah, me too. I can’t believe it but I’m head over heels, he’s the perfect balance of sweet and badass and let me tell you, he’s sculpted like a Greek god” Magnus put the back of his hand to his forehead like he was going to faint and Catarina cackled.  
“Well you better not keep him waiting,” she said as her cab pulled up.

Alec was passed out on the couch next to his empty glass. ‘That can’t be comfortable’ Magnus thought. He looked lovingly at the tall man hanging off his short couch, mouth agape, hair all messy. “Oh my god, I love you”, he said under his breath, Alec was so precious! Though one would never say it to his face.  
“Alec...Alec!” Magnus whispered shaking him a bit.  
“What?! What? Hey, what?” Alec said waking up abruptly groggy and confused, grabbing Magnus’ arm.  
“Would you like to sleep in an actual bed?”, Magnus said with a smirk. Alec smiled back and rubbed his eyes.  
“Yeah”, Magnus pulled him off the couch and led him to the bedroom where he sleepily fumbled with his jeans, tossed them beside the bed and climbed in. Magnus turned to leave.  
“Are you- uuhm- Are you not tired?” Alec asked trying not to sound needy.  
“I’m pretty tired…” Magnus replied raising an eyebrow.  
“Well...you’re not gonna sleep on the couch, are you?”  
“Not unless you want me too…”, his eyebrow still raised playfully.  
“OH my god Magnus, are you gonna come to bed or play with my mind all night?”  
“Hmmm, that’s a difficult choice to make Alexander…”  
Alec grinned, “You’re the worst”. Magnus climbed into bed next to him and Alec turned over on his side facing him.  
“You don’t mean that”  
“What do you know?” Alec put a finger under Magnus’ chin and gave him a sweet, sleepy kiss.  
“Yeah, I’m the worst,” Magnus said. Alec sighed and rested his head on Magnus’ chest.  
“It was only a slight exaggeration”  
“Riiiiight”, he brushed Alec’s hair behind his ear and traced the runes on his arm with his finger until they both eventually drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

Waking up was wonderful, for a moment Alec was absolutely carefree in Magnus’ arms and his satin sheets, but soon he remembered that he hadn’t checked his phone since he had left the institute a day earlier. He gently rolled over to get his phone from his jean pocket trying not to wake Magnus. He was unsuccessful, Magnus stirred as Alec read the numerous texts from Jace and Izzy. “Where are you??”, “GET TO THE INSTITUTE NOW”.  
“Shit”.  
“What is it?”  
“I turned my phone off when I got here yesterday, Jace and Izzy are blowing me up, they’re not happy-”, Magnus’ heart fluttered at the thought that his shadowhunter intentionally ignored his family to give him his full attention, “I have to get to the institute,” Alec said quickly putting his jeans back on.  
“Well it was great to have you over Alexander, I hope we won’t have to wait so long until next time,” Magnus said not letting on how badly he wanted Alec close to him.  
Alec turned and smiled, “Agreed”. He leaned over and kissed Magnus, soft at first and then more passionately, Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair. Reluctantly, Alec pulled away. He sighed, “Damn, I- Can I come over later tonight after I get some demon business sorted out?”  
“I’ll be here”  
“Good, it’s a date,” Alec said with a big adorable smile. He stole one more peck on the lips and forced himself to leave.  
“Ok, ok, I have to go, but I’ll see you later”  
“Hurry back pretty boy!”, Magnus yelled as Alec shut the door.  
Each of them toiled with their duties through the day, but even while helping warlocks and hunting demons they thought of each other and relived the night they finally spent together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in love okay, love at first sight. They don't want to take their eyes off each other...or their hands...or their mouths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fluffy af but it's getting hot in here y'all!

Magnus was ready and all done up by the time Alec arrived. His hair perfectly swooped across his head, eyes dawned in golden glitter and blue eyeliner, he wore only some flowy pajama bottoms and a silk robe.  
“Hello darling,” Magnus said welcoming him in.  
“Hey-” Alec looked him up and down, “you look- great”  
“As do you-” Magnus said taking off Alec’s jacket and massaging his shoulders, “Stressful day?”  
“Not much more than usual,” Alec said relaxing against Magnus’ touch, “You?”  
“Not too bad, just dragged on a little too long”  
Alec turned around to look Magnus in the eyes before he gently placed his palm on his cheek and kissed him. He pulled him by the hip to close the small gap between them. Alec slipped his arm under Magnus’ robe and trailed his hand down to the small of his back. Magnus ran his hand up Alec’s arm and squeezed his bicep and then it drifted down and cupped his ass. Alec let out a hungry little moan and Magnus grinded his hips against him in response. Alec slipped out of his shirt and then immediately felt awkward, but the way Magnus’ jaw dropped just looking at his body made him feel amazing.  
“Dear god, Alexander,” Magnus said letting his robe fall to the floor. Alec grabbed both his hands, put them on his shoulders and led him toward the bedroom. 

He pushed Alec onto the bed, kneeled down and started taking off his boots. Alec propped himself up on his elbows to keep an eye on Magnus. He caught his breath for a minute and began to worry about his sexual history, or rather the lack-thereof, soon becoming obvious. He felt a lump of nervousness growing in his throat. Magnus came back up to kiss Alec again but when their eyes met again Magnus’s expression quickly changed from turned on to concerned, “Alec what’s wrong?”  
“What? Nothing” he pulled Magnus in for a kiss but he wasn’t fooled that easily.  
“MM-mm” he pulled away from the kiss, “Alexander-” he studied Alec’s face “...we don’t have to do this now, I didn’t mean to rush anything, and I’m sorry if I-”  
“No I really want to I just-” Alec interrupted but then groaned and covered his face with both hands because he was turning bright red. Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away and waited for him to continue.  
“I just don’t want to embarrass myself,” he said throwing his hands up and letting them fall back down on the bed. Magnus scoffed at the idea.  
“Alec! Why would you be embarrassed? It’s just me and you” Magnus said brushing some hair out of Alec’s face. Alec sat up and Magnus sat next to him.  
“I’m just umm, not very- experienced” he felt so insecure, and not because of Magnus, but because he never really let himself think about these things, let alone talk about them. But one of the things Alec loved most about Magnus was that he was so good at easing tension, and making new experiences that Alec thought he may never have, seem perfectly attainable.  
“You have nothing to worry about,” Magnus said holding the back of Alec’s neck “This isn’t about you or me with anyone else, this is about me and you. And that’s new for both of us. You should never be embarrassed around me, Alec”. He put his forehead to Magnus’ and relaxed again. 

Magnus kissed him slow and passionate. Alec ran his hand across Magnus’ chest and then down to his hip to pull him closer. Magnus threw one leg over Alec’s lap and straddled him on his knees, with both hands in his hair he laid him down and kissed all over his face, then the rune on his neck, and that adam’s apple he loved so much. He moved down to his collar-bone, and began to undo his jeans, then trailed his tongue down over Alec’s abs. Alec watched getting hot in the face and panting a little. He shimmied the jeans off and grinned when he saw Alec’s face looking down at him in anticipation. He laid his forearm across Alec’s hips to keep him from squirming too much and went all the way down. Alec arched his back and gasped when he took it all in. He draped his arm over his face, “Oh god...Magnus” he muttered. He resisted the urge to buck his hips and thrust up into Magnus’ mouth as best he could, but it wasn’t easy. Magnus ran his hand up Alec’s body feeling his muscles contracting, he stopped over his chest, he felt Alec’s heart pounding. He grabbed Magnus’ hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezed. He clenched the sheets in his other fist and breathed deeply trying not to cum immediately. Magnus pressed his tongue against him and hummed as he bobbed. Alec let out a loud stuttered moan. He knew he would finish soon if Magnus kept this up so he tried to stop him, he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. “Magnus”, he showed no signs of stopping, “Magnus!” he repeated, he was close. “MAGNUS wait!” he said grabbing his arm and squeezing a little. Magnus pulled his mouth away and looked up at Alec attentively. He threw his head back and gasped for air. After a second he caught his breath and looked down at Magnus who was smiling mischievously. Alec cupped Magnus’ chin and ran his thumb along his neck. “I want you,” he said quietly. The three words made Magnus shudder. He placed a warm kiss on each of Alec’s thighs then slipped out of his bottoms and moved up to his neck where he gave him a hot wet kiss, Alec’s eyes were hazy and his mouth hung open when they met in a deep kiss. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers they were slick in all the right places, he adjusted Alec’s legs and watched his face and he slowly pressed in, “AAAA-aaah” Alec cried out clinging to him tightly and nuzzling his head against Magnus’ neck. Magnus went deeper hitting that perfect spot and making Alec whimper.  
He leaned in and whispered “Are you alright Alexander?” he nibbled his ear.  
“Yes, don’t stop” was all Alec could manage to get out. And that little encouragement was plenty for Magnus. He marveled at his beautiful shadowhunter and how wonderful it felt to be with him, it was bliss. They stayed close, breathing the same air. It was so easy for them to be with each other, and after making it this far, there was no uncertainty and they quickly learned just what the other needed. Magnus moved his whole body, slow and rhythmic. Alec swayed his hips in perfect time. They kissed until it became impossible for Alec to control his mouth and all he could do was mutter obscenities. Magnus kissed his neck hard, he tasted so good. “Oh god...fuck, Magnus”, Alec was getting close again. Magnus was deliberate and tender in his slow thrusts, he knew this was Alec’s first time, and he wanted to take good care of him. “Magnus! Aaah- Magnus I’m close”, he gave one deep fast thrust and Alec threw his head back, Magnus could feel him trembling beneath him as he erupted all over both of them. It pushed him over the edge. “Alec-” he moaned as he came. They watched each other in awe, crying out in bliss. Magnus slowly pulled out and laid on his side next to Alec resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. He put his hand over Alec’s heart and felt it still pounding in his chest.  
“Alec you were amazing”  
“So were you,” Alec said twirling Magnus’ hair around his finger. The afterglow was euphoric and each of them had to hold back from showering the other in the immense love they felt, but they didn’t want to freak the other out. They held each other for a while until Magnus said,  
“I haven’t felt like this in so long” Alec turned so they were face to face, “It’s been so long, I’m not sure I’ve ever felt this way for someone...it’s overwhelming”  
“I know the feeling. I love being with you Magnus” he said putting his hand on Magnus’ bare hip. He felt Alec’s heart beat faster. He didn’t take his eyes off him, just looked lovingly and smiled. He rested his head on Alec’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. He heard his heartbeat slow as they both dozed off.


End file.
